


24 hours ago (i never kissed you)

by heecheondo (orphan_account)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Holidays, Kinda, M/M, Winter, because i can't summaries, but the fic itself might not be?, by side i mean they barely appear but its mentioned and Real, hopefully...?, lapslock, side hyojong/yanan, side jinho/shinwon, the summary is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: one winter vacation, ten men together in one place, and a single hwitaek pining over a crush. what could go wrong?





	24 hours ago (i never kissed you)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



out of everyone, out of any of the other men who were with _him_ that hwitaek could have accidentally hit with a snowball, of course, he _had_ to hit his crush. of course luck - and the wind - were against him and the soft ball of coldness would hit hongseok’s perfect face. of. _course_.

today really wasn’t his day.

first of all, hwitaek didn’t know he was going to be going travelling with the younger one. his friends - jinho, to be more exact - had said that they were planning a group short trip to enjoy their winter break, before classes all came back to ruin their lives, especially the older duo who were on their final year of university. it was still early january, so the country was still painted white due to the snow. and, well, the second oldest of their group had no idea his hyung meant that hongseok, _the_ yang hongseok, would be going too. he never specified who in this group would go, he had just assumed that they were all going to be their common friends and, so, didn’t think much about it.

but, well. thinking now, hongseok was a common friend. kind of. ok, not that much, yet still... common to both.

he was jinho's closest friend, probably his best friend. and that was it, he wasn’t hwitaek’s close friend, the taller probably didn’t even consider him a friend. they didn’t speak to each other and only crossed ways with the presence of their older yet smaller friend. yet they _were_ acquainted, they _knew of_ each other. maybe that was why jinho had invited them both without thinking it would be a big issue. or he did know and pretended that he was innocent about it, because he _did_ know about his crush. but he was an odd person to decipher, hwitaek wasn’t sure what was on his mind. he never was.

so, yeah. hongseok, his beloved crush he has been painfully and silently pinning on, would be coming with them to this group trip thing. but hwitaek only discovered once his bag was already packed, resting on his back, as he walked towards the van they had all rented together. and there was the taller man, sitting by the front seat with their hyung in front of the wheel, opening his door and telling him to enter in between them.

he had nearly died right there. god _damn_ it, the man was too handsome for his heart, stylized to show off his forehead. at least it was winter, so his body were all hidden under baggy and heavy clothing. if not, then hwitaek really would have died. but no, somehow he had survived and had sat down in between his hyung and his crush - “you’re smaller so it won’t cover the driving mirror”, jinho had reasoned - for the whole drive.

this was fine.

but what wasn’t fine… was that this was just the beginning of his ruin.

because jinho, his ethereal and petit hyung, had been the one to sort out the rooms. he had rented a big house with multiple rooms for them all - four, to be more exact - and hwitaek had been very glad once he stepped in. it was really big, really warm too, designed specifically for such a cold season. but then the older man told him which his room was, only to open it and be met with… _hongseok_.

he had been shocked when he saw the younger was already inside, his bag set aside and already getting himself comfortable, his belongings settled up close to the bed he claimed as his. until it hit him that there were _only_ two beds in said room.

he was going to kill jinho-hyung.

“what? it was the smallest room, i could only set up two people.”

“ _but me and him_? all alone? hyung, you know about my crush.”

“i didn’t have many choices, okay? the maknaes would skin me alive if i didn’t put them in the same room, changgu and yanan are glued to the hip, and hyojong wouldn’t like to _not_ be in the same room as his boyfriend, even if it means sharing the room with his best friend as well. besides, i want to room with my own boyfriend too”, he reasoned calmly, but hwitaek knew that at that point he was just blurting out excuses. he knew how much he’s been pining over the taller boy and, despite never voicing it out loud, he was obviously done with it. and now it was obvious that he had done that on purpose, maybe the whole trip was an excuse for him to be closer to hongseok for a whole week, and he had fallen on his trap and had now to endure it, liking it or not. and, really, who was he to fight jo jinho _and win_? that was something not even shinwon could do. so he just gave up and accepted that his roommate was his crush.

it would be fine. the only time they’d stay together and all alone they would be sleeping. it wasn’t the end of the world.

it wasn’t, but it kind of felt like it anyway.

because after they packed their stuff, they decided to hang out a bit. and when they had returned to their rented house, at night, hoping to just get warm, it happened.

hyojong had started it all by throwing a snowball at shinwon who had been just observing. moments before, only the maknaes and their fourth oldest had been running around and being silly until one of them decided to start fighting in the snow. they all had just found it amusing until it hit them or someone teased them for not joining and, fast-forwarding just for a bit, the ten of them were in it the fight, snow flying to every direction. at some point, hongseok decided to tell them to stop and get inside, since it was too late and too cold for such a thing. and despite wholeheartedly agreeing with him, hwitaek had already formed his last ball - a _huge_ one, probably his biggest of the day - and threw it as jinho’s direction, who was looking away and would be hit with his guard down.

except.

that he didn’t hit jinho.

but _hongseok_.

he had been cold, but watching as his crush stopped speaking just to slowly stare at him in disbelief, it made his entire body burn in shame. out of everyone he could have hit, it had to be hongseok? and with such a timing?

saying he was embarrassed was an understatement. he only wanted to get into the car and drive to the nearest aeroplane and buy a one-way ticket the furthest place available. he was extremely appaled, completely flustered.

and so he turned his head down and entered their temporary house, not eyeing the younger, not even during their dinner, heading to bed silently.

however.

he was still the one he shared a room with, the one who had encountered him not even an hour after he went to bed. hwitaek reasoned that he could just pretend to be asleep and ignore him, and that was the plan. but then he heard, “hyung.”

he kept his eyes closed, not moving after the word hit his ears. he hoped the younger would get a hint and leave him be, but then he felt a weight on his shoulder. 

“hyung, you up? you should take a shower before sleeping, or you might get sick by the morning.”

“i’ll be fine”, he automatically said, and then heard a soft laugh.

“so you _are_ awake.”

the older mentally cussed at himself before turning towards the voice, his beloved crush smiling at his direction, but with a bit of worry painted over it. “stop worrying about me. i’m under two blankets, i’ll be fine.”

“you know i am that one parent friend who always worries for the smallest things”, hongseok shrugged. “you’re just lazy to get up, aren’t you?”

“maybe, yeah.”

he stared as the tall one rolled his eyes, going towards his bed and taking his own blankets from the bed. “well, you might not get up but ill still make sure you’re warm enough to not get up with a bothersome cold.”

hwitaek frowned. “and what about you? you can’t get cold as well, you need your blankets.”

“i know, hyung.”

before he could question it, hongseok was tucking himself under the blankets as well. hwitaek should have felt cold, considering he was really comfortable and warm before he moved, but after noticing how close his crush was to him he felt like burning. “ _what_.”

“i can’t get cold, you said. also, the human body is really warm, you know, so it’ll be warmer for us both if we share a bed. it’s a double win.”

the older stared at him before laughing at it, softening his expression. and it went even softer once he saw how his dongsaeng smiled at him. “only you, hongseok-ah. only you.”

he smiled at the words. “goodnight, hyung.”

“goodnight...”, he said, turning away from hongseok's face, hoping to fall asleep soon. but then he remembered about what happened a while ago, the way his snowball hit the other’s face and how embarrassed he had been. and now he was being nice to him and laying down so close too. “wait, hongseok-ah.”

“hmm?”

he turned back to his face. “sorry for earlier. for hitting you with the snowball.”

hongseok, who had looked taken aback at first, left a laugh. “don’t mind much, hyung. it was just some snow.”

“but on your _face_! and while you were speaking too, it was rude--”

“it’s really fine--”

“--and you could get a cold because of me too, which would suck because we’re here to have fun and not stay in bed dying.”

the younger rolled his eyes but then smirked. “then it’s good we’re in bed together, huh?”

hwitaek started blushing. “wh-- what?”

“yeah, so we share body heat. none of us will get too cold.”

“ _oh_. haha, that, of course. that makes sens--”

he trailed down, noticing how hongseok were putting one of his arms around him, pulling him closer. “like this.”

his mind went from calm to chaos in seconds. his crush was so close to himself, not only his face but his entire body too and it felt so warm. his heart beat fast, so fast, but he didn’t hate it. in fact, he wanted to be closer.

without realizing, he moved closer, his nose touching the younger’s. he blinked at the sensation, reasoning he should back off and apologize, but then he kept getting closer, not because hwitaek was moving, but because _hongseok_ was. and then he kissed his lips lightly, eyes closed, and time froze. was that really happening? the older of the two couldn’t believe it, it was too good to not be a dream. but then a cold hand cupped his cheek and oh, it was real. he really was kissing his crush. wait, actually, _his crush was kissing him_ , he was too taken aback to move. 

“i like you, hyung”, the tall one said after moving back. 

“you do?”, hwitaek whispered. the other nodded. “well, i like you too.”

“that’s nice. i’m glad you do.”

“i have for a while now”, he blurted out suddenly, hugging him closer. “but i was certain you didnt even know i exist.”

“oh, i was very aware you exist. i just was too afraid to confront you. but it just felt like i should do now, risk it all.”

hwitaek smiled at him. “i’m glad you did, because i wanted to kiss you for so long and i would probably never tell you first.”

hongseok mirrored his expression. “we can keep going if you want to.”

“please do.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the following morning, they both woke up with a cold. jinho shouted at them both for being so reckless, but despite all, he was glad the pinning was over.

“but did these two need to get sick as soon as they got together? i can’t believe them.”

“they’re chaotic and hopeless from start to end”, his boyfriend, shinwon, said as he laughed.

jinho sighed in agreement, making them something warm. “now we all gotta take care of those dumbasses. if i knew karma would punish me for playing matchmaker wouldn’t have done it.”

the younger snorted. “yes you would, love.”

he slapped his shoulder, but damn. shinwon was right.


End file.
